


Roadside

by icebucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, motel stop, quick roadside fuck, slight mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/pseuds/icebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you really gotta find a motel. </p><p>But sometimes, the motel in question doesn't approve of the people looking at a room.</p><p>Not that it really makes a difference, in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sign I actually saw while driving, on a roadside motel. It said 'Jesus loves you!', and my first thought was, 'if Dean and Cas needed to do it quick and dirty, is this a homophobic place? What would the reaction be?' Hence, this fic was born.
> 
> No offense intended to the Christian audience, I'm just basing this off of the homophobic connotation that can go with a large percentage of the practicing Christians of America.

His back is pressed into the brick wall, the stones digging into his shoulders, Castiel mouthing hungrily at his neck, and Dean doesn't have time to think about anything. Hands are everywhere, his fingers finding their way under Cas' endless layers to his skin, nails scratching at his ribs. Dean lets out a low whine as the angel tugs at his hair, pulling his head back to get a better angle at his neck.

"Cas -" he manages, gasping, "Cas, fuck, I want you, can we -"

Castiel pulls back, eyes wide, hips still pressed against Dean's, pinning him to the wall. There's a look in his eyes that Dean has never seen before; a hungry, nearly dangerous emotion roiling in his pupils. "Dean," he breathes, and fucking shit, his voice does a number on Dean like nothing else. "I have wanted to worship the body of the Righteous Man since the first moment I saw you in hell."

" _Fuck_ ," Dean groans as Cas shifts his leg, grinding it harder into his cock, "fuck, Cas, car. Get in the car." The angel raises his eyebrows but obliges, and Dean drives.

As luck would have it, there is a motel down the road, the neon sign faded and dirty. In retrospect, Dean supposes that he should have paid attention to what the sign said, but he's too busy trying to park straight with Cas palming at his dick through his jeans.

They make their way inside, Cas holding onto Dean's sleeve in his left hand, Dean grinning, and stop at the desk.

"Hi," Dean says, smiling widely at the bewildered twenty-something receptionist, "can we get a room?"

"Uh, two queens or a king?" she manages, hand creeping up to finger her necklace.

"Sweetheart, I literally don't fuckin' care, as long as it's got a bed," he replies, turning to glance at Cas, who is smiling softly.

"Oh," she says, glancing between the two of them rapidly, and hands them the keys to a room. "It'll be, um, to your left."

"Thank you," Cas calls over his shoulder as Dean tugs him away. Once they are halfway down the hall, he hooks his chin into Dean's shoulder, whispering into his ear, "Did you notice the sign outside?"

"Why the fuck would I care about that?" Dean replies, fumbling with the keys and shouldering the door open, Cas almost shoving him in, tugging at his jacket.

"Well," the angel continues, peeling off Dean's coat and button down plaid shirt, then swiftly moving down to the hunter's belt buckle, "the flashing neon sign says that Jesus loves us, so," Castiel paused, momentarily silenced by Dean pulling on his tie and bringing him up for a swift and hard kiss, "I suppose they're unsupportive of our decision to copulate."

Dean hums, working his way through the buttons on Cas' shirt, shoving off the trench coat and kicking off his boots in the process. "Who the fuck cares what they think?" he replies, and he can feel Cas grinning against his mouth. "The way I see it," he continues, kissing Castiel's collarbone, "I'm a fucking  _model_ Christian, look how close I am to my guardian angel."

Cas laughs at that, softly, into Dean's mouth, and manages to tug at Dean's jeans enough to get them off. Dean makes a soft moaning noise in the back of his throat, gripping at Cas' hips, and with that encouragement, Castiel shoves him backwards so that he trips and ends up lying on his back on the bed.

The last thing the receptionist hears before she steps outside is a loud, rhythmic banging and several curses in a language she doesn't understand, though she does understand the shout of "Jesus  _Christ_ , Cas!" at which she blushes and leaves the building.


End file.
